This invention relates to tire air pressure alarm systems for automotive vehicles such as automobiles, designed to detect a reduction in the tire air pressure below a specified level and to warn the driver of the unusual tire state and of the danger involved in driving in such state at high speeds.
In general, driving a vehicle with its tire air pressure reduced below a specified level involves the danger of tire burst resulting from excessive internal friction that might occur in the tire material. Such danger increases with the travelling speed of the vehicle.
In view of this, the present invention has for its object the provision of a novel tire pressure alarm system of the type described which includes an alarm device continuously operable upon the reduction in the tire air pressure below a specified level as long as the vehicle runs at low speed. During high-speed travel of the vehicle, the driver is warned of the unusual reduction in tire air pressure, and at the same time the range of the vehicle speed is indicated at it, is particularly dangerous to drive, thereby to enable him to take appropriate measures to avoid traffic accidents resulting from a possible tire burst.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which illustrates a preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention.